Lonely Letters
by LittlemissLazy
Summary: Modern!AU - A lone surgeon, Trafalgar Law received a letter from an old poorly made mailbox at his new house he recently moved in. The problem is, the letter is not for him and it was sent not just to a wrong person but in a messed up time.
1. Lonely Letters

**A/n: Please correct me if you find my grammar wrong, and if you find some errors, wrong spellings and mistakes feel free to correct me and I'll edit them right away. Thank you!**

 **By the way, Characters may be OOC and if you interpret Luffy and Law's relationship here as friends or in a romantic way, I really don't care.**

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to the Pirate King and Eichiiro Oda.

Genre: Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort

Summary: Modern!AU - A lone surgeon, Trafalgar Law received a letter from an old poorly made mailbox at his new house he recently moved in. The problem is, the letter is not for him and it was sent not just to a wrong person but in a messed up time.

* * *

 **Prologue**

" _Luffy, I'm going now. I left the foods in the fridge, so if you get hungry, just reheat it at the microwave." Ace reminded his little brother and Luffy smiled widely before he nodded._

 _Ace grabbed his backpack on the couch before he headed to the door. He is about to close the door but Luffy stopped him._

" _Ace," Luffy called his older brother, peeking from inside the house._

 _Ace looked back to his little brother. He is somewhat disturbed the way Luffy had called his name. He knows that Luffy is cheerful as always, but it never cross his mind that Luffy will use that kind of tone_ _ **again**_ _._

" _I will try to go home early today and I will bring home your favorite foods too. It's just College works is not the same like High school works anymore." Ace said and then ruffled his little brother's hair._

 _Luffy slowly nodded as he smiled brightly to his brother and Ace smiled too._

" _Okay. Lock the door before you leave if you and Usopp are hanging out." Ace said and he closed the door._

 _As the door closed, Luffy's smile disappeared on his face. He stared at the door for too long, as the darkness of the room crept inside him… that made a way inside his lonely heart._

 _He bit his lips as tears started to form in his eyes and before it could slowly stream down his cheeks, he stopped it immediately. Because if Ace knew that he is about cry right now, He will get mad at him for being a crybaby._

 _But what will Luffy do?_

… _He feels so_ _**lonely**_.

* * *

Twenty-six years old and a successful surgeon, Trafalgar Law is drinking his hot black coffee while looking outside his office window that raining afternoon. He didn't expect that it will rain today but he thought that the rain will stop eventually.

… _it always does_.

As he is about to finish his coffee, his alarm rings and he knows what it means. He's needed at the Emergency Room. Law puts down the unfinished coffee in his mug on his desk and leave his office room. Law's medical assistant, Bepo immediately come to him, to tell him about the patient assigned to them inside the Emergency Room.

"Patient 324, we just need to patch him up because of the degree burns on several parts of his body." Bepo told Law as they walk their way to the Emergency Room.

"I thought that Doctor Chopper-ya's medical team was assigned to the Patients 320 up to 330?" Law raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

"Y-Yes, they are… Sorry!" Bepo apologized and Law rolled his eyes. "But their hands are full at the moment. Patient 325 is in a critical situation, Doctor Chopper and some Doctors and Nurses from his team are personally operating the patient inside the Operation Room."

Bepo is really worried, Law can tell.

"Besides, Shachi and Penguin are already there because they need our medical team's help."

 _Help_ …

Law didn't speak anymore as they walk, nearing the Emergency Room.

"Sorry!" Bepo apologized again.

When they arrived at the Emergency Room, they were greeted by Shachi and Penguin who are tending to the other injured patients.

When Law saw his assigned patient's condition, he shook his head and quickly ordered Bepo what to do. He's a-hundred percent sure that those burns will definitely leave a permanent scarring on his patient's skin, probably for the rest of his life.

"These burns will definitely leave a permanent scar." Law muttered under his breath as he assessed the burns while he finished patching up the patient's burns. "Be sure to tell the nurses what we had assessed to this patient. Also, tell them that I recommend an ointment for the burns to heal them well and prevent it from rashes."

Bepo nodded while helping him to bandage up the patient's left sides, especially the face. When they stabilize the patient that they were assigned to, they quickly leave the Emergency Room.

Law and Bepo needs to rest for a while. Because Law knows that he will have his exhausting daily rounds in a half hour. Both had part their ways in the Nurse station. Bepo needs to give the assessment of Patient 324 to the nurses and Law will just go back to his office.

While walking his way back, Law noticed a hospital bed coming from the Operation room. He saw the patient's face and body was covering by a white cloth except the raven hair. Law already know what had happened inside the Operation room, and it was confirmed not a second later when a depressed Doctor Chopper came out of the room next.

"It's okay Chopper, it's not your fault that he gives up and died." Nurse Nami, Doctor Chopper's medical assistant comforted the Doctor.

Nurse Nami is obviously sad and about to cry but she tries her best not to. It was the only way to cheer up the Doctor because Doctor Chopper is nowhere consolable at the moment, probably for a week. Knowing Doctor Chopper, he always tries his best to save his patients' life even if there's no more chance of saving them.

 _It was normal_ … _People die_ …

Law lowered his head, his eyes were shadowed by his dark blue hair while he's passing by from a depressed Doctor Chopper, Nurse Nami – who continually comforts the doctor – and some nurses that pulling the hospital bed to the morgue.

"I'm sorry for your lost Doctor Chopper-ya."

Doctor Chopper didn't say any word from his co-Doctor's words. He just looked at Law with a sadden eyes and nodded, showing his thanks.

"I wonder how Patient 324 will react if he finds out that his brother died when he wakes up." One of the nurses that're pulling the hospital bed whispered to another.

"He'll be very devastated."

Law stopped walking and just stared at the hospital bed where a raven haired boy lay dead.

* * *

Law just finished his daily rounds and his working hours will end in a minute. Before Law decided to go home to pack his remaining stuffs for moving, he told Doctor Kureha that he needs a day off for tomorrow.

"So, you're telling me that you want to take a day off tomorrow because you're moving?" Doctor Kureha repeated and assessed some schedule for tomorrow at her mind.

"Yeah, Sorry for messing up the schedules and the appointments for tomorrow," Law apologized but his sincerity is nowhere to be found.

Doctor Kureha sneered, "I think you need the day off too, brat. You never ask for one, so go on and take your time moving and resting."

After that, Doctor Kureha shooed Law away from her office. Law is greeted by one of his annoying assistant, Penguin.

"So you're moving?" Penguin asked him who's friendly as ever.

"Moving to where?" Shachi asked him too, who came out of nowhere like a mushroom.

"Oh! Doctor Trafalgar is moving to his new house today," Penguin answered his friend, Shachi.

Law narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Yes, he's moving to his new home or rather a new house. Because a home is a place full of warmth but a house is well… just a house. Even if he's already successful in his chosen profession, Law knows very well that he's lonely but he will never damn admit it to everybody.

Although, his self-proclaimed "friends" already know that he's a lonely guy. Set that aside, how did the idiot artic bird knows about his supposed moving out? Law think about it and he never told anyone except for–

"…I heard it from Bepo." Penguin continued and Shachi only "oohed" and chuckled stupidly.

Law ignored the two idiots. He didn't want any more of their kind in his life because idiots die quickly,

 _Leaving him alone_ …

He didn't want to go through that all over _again_.

And before Law start to reminisce the idiots in his life and those idiots that... that… He stops quickly, closing his eyes and breathing deeply, letting out a sigh.

He just reminds himself that he needs to lecture his right hand man, Bepo later. He will not let it go because Bepo just can't give any random information to Penguin, especially if the said information is about him.

* * *

Law didn't expect his father to fetch him at work that late night. His father had also offered him a hand from packing his stuffs.

"I'm not surprised when I learned that you want to move again," Smoker started while taping the box filled with Law's medical equipment. "… _they_ found out, right?"

Law stopped what he's doing and nodded quietly, before going back to arranging his few clothes to put inside the box before taping it.

"You know Law, you don't need-" Smoker said, looking at Law with a concern eyes and inhaling the two cigars between his lips.

Law glared at his father, hating that concern eyes as ever.

"-to run…" he continued, ignoring his son's glare. "…anymore."

Law looked away, his back facing his father, completely ignoring him and just continued to pack.

"It's not even your–"

"… _fault_." Law continued sighing, had already predicted the word coming next from his father's mouth.

"Law"

Law closed his eyes and bit his lips in tense. He tried his best to relax even for a bit.

"It's my fault…" but it's obvious that his voice are quivering, "They are hunting me for two years because they know that it's my fault."

"Law"

"Because if it's not my fault then, please tell me! Why the heck did they want to find me?!" Law shouted looking again to his father. His eyes are pure sadness, pain and self-hatred.

"Why the heck did they continue all of these?!" Law added, throwing a piece of crumpled paper to his father.

Smoker didn't say anything, his eyes only widened at Law's sudden outburst and the piece of crumpled paper on the floor that Law had threw.

Law turned away, _again_ , realizing what he had done. He knows that he lost his nerves in front of his father and he felt deeply embarrassed. Because God knows how he always try his best to hide and compose all of his cumulated emotions in front of his father, self-proclaimed _"friends"_ , co-workers and the last idiot in his life that somehow survived with him.

"I'll go and ask Kidd to help you tomorrow, I'm on duty, can't help you." Smoker only said before he stands up, picking two boxes to bring to the car.

Law ignored his father who left him, _alone_ …

* * *

"Just unpack the things that you will need for the night," Smoker reminds his son while helping him to carry the boxes inside the house. "…you need to sleep, Law."

"I know." Law murmured while putting down the box that he's carrying inside the living room.

But Smoker can tell that Law will definitely have a very hard time sleeping his first night here, set aside Law's insomnia.

"I'll tell Kidd to come here and help you tomorrow to unpack your stuffs. After all, you can't do all of these tonight." Smoker only said before leaning to his car while waiting for Law to come out and get the last box inside the car, and then send him off.

"Don't bother calling Eustass-ya here just to help me," Law started while walking towards his father's car. "I'm fine all by myself."

Law picks up the last box from the compartment, "Besides, he's busy on his own now."

"You don't give the orders Law, I am." Smoker told his stubborn son, closing the compartment of his car.

"And how many times do I have to tell you that don't order me around." Law growled, putting down beside his foot the box while glaring at his father.

"Whatever you say, I will still call Kidd. Deal with it whether you like it or not." Smoker said before getting in inside his car.

Law watched for a while as his father's car disappear on his sight. He sighed, picking up the box he puts down earlier beside his foot and walked his way inside the house.

As Law walks near the doorstep, he suddenly tripped at the wooden pole. He glared at it and then he noticed that the wooden pole is actually the body of an old poorly made mailbox that was laying around near the doorstep.

"Who made this?" Law frowned while looking at the mailbox.

It's obvious that whoever made the mailbox didn't have an artistic side.

Without a hesitation, Law puts down the box he's carrying near the door. He then picked up the wooden pole and stands it up to its place near the bushes. He opened the old poorly made mailbox, much to Law's surprise that there's a letter inside.

He didn't expect a letter inside the mailbox after all.

" _I'm sure that someone insane dropped a letter here. If I remember correctly, the land lady had told me that since the previous owner left, this house is never occupied at least for a year now."_ Law thought before grabbing the letter inside and closing the mailbox.

He looked at the white envelope suspiciously and he frowned when he saw that there's no stamp nor there's a name to address for whom is the letter.

Law raised his eyebrows as he opened the envelope and reading the letter inside it.

 _Dear Sabo,_

 _How are you? It's been ten years since you left us. Man! It's so long now. When will you come back? You know Sabo that I never believed that you die in that accident. Ace thinks the same too but sometimes I know that he lose his hopes that you're alive and think that you're already dead. That's too sad isn't it? But you will forgive Ace, right? He didn't mean what he thought sometimes because he's a stupid older brother and you are the smart one._

 _I know that writing this letter to you is useless since you'll never receive it, but I still want to write a letter for you. You'll never get this letter anyway and even if you're alive? Heh! I will never let you read this. I don't want you to mock me and tease me to death because this is not a proper letter at all. So I'm sorry because I never write a letter before._

 _I remember! Hey, Sabo! Did you know that Dadan decided to give a new house for me and Ace? She said that it's time for us to stand on our own feet and Grandpa approved! It's sad sometimes because Ace is not always around, he keep saying that College is not the same as High school. He's always busy with his so-called tes… thes… whatever! I also can't visit Makino and Shanks anymore because the village is very far away from our new house._

 _I still have friends though and they will visit me sometimes, but still… after they leave? I felt so lonely… you know why? It's summer._

 _Sabo if you're here with me, what will you do? Are you going to stay with me while Ace is away like you always had when we're kids? Or you will be very busy too like Ace?_

 _Ah! My stomach grumbled! I'm suddenly getting hungry for worrying that much!_

 _Ending the letter of a hungry,_

 _Luffy_

 _PS. I built a mailbox today because I'm bored. I'll put this letter there later after I ate some snacks._

Law gapped his mouth in shock. What the fuck? He didn't believe this! How did the old mailbox just built today? And who's this Luffy?

It must be a prank since this Luffy is lonely. Yeah right, it must be a prank… or not.

Law picks up the box and enter the house, leaving the letter on the table.

While unpacking and arranging his stuffs, Law keeps staring at the letter on the table every fucking minute. He thinks that the letter is just a prank to him as the new owner of the house. Who the hell are they kidding? It's impossible that the mailbox, old enough to be built today!

The wood is old and dark brown, the pole is rusty too!

" _Yeah, it's just a prank."_ Law convince his self, looking away from the letter while arranging his stuffs from the boxes.

"Damn!" Law muttered to himself and stands up to read the letter again for any signs of silliness.

When Law can't find any signs of prank at the letter, he sighed and slammed down the letter on the table. He grabbed his hair and pulled it in frustration.

"I'm going crazy!" Law said before he sits down and go back unpacking his stuffs.

* * *

The next day, Law had decided to check the old mailbox and there, he found a letter inside the mailbox again with a crispy white paper and a messy writing.


	2. Letter 1

**The Letters of Monkey D. Luffy**

 **Letter 1**

Dear Sabo,

 _Hey! You won't believe this but the letter that I putted her yesterday in my very own handmade mailbox had disappeared! I don't know where it went or how it happened but the only explanation behind this is really a mystery!_

 _Or maybe you had received it… or the mailman get it and bring my letter in the post office. Oh well, he's stupid if he did that. I didn't put a single stamp or even an address, or your name as the letter receiver… Forget it!_

 _Sabo! Do you know what happened yesterday? Well, Ace broke his promise that he will come home early. But on the bright side, he brought home lots of delicious meats so I forgave him. It was really delicious that I want to eat that kind of meat again… You know, I'm getting hungry for just thinking about that meat._

 _*stains of drool and smudged ink on few parts of the letter*_

 _I remember! Today, Ace left again and it was lonely until Robin had decided to drop by and accompany me for a while. I asked her what's her past time to cure her boredom and she handed me a book. Can you believe it, Sabo? Robin had handed me a book! She knows that books always made me sleepy but she still handed me one!_

 _But you know Sabo? The book that she had handed me is a pretty awesome book! There're a lot of cool pictures about pirates. Do you know that pirates have a lot of adventures? They are also the one with the most freedom! I wish that if I've ever reborn, I want to be one. A kind of pirate with lots of adventures and treasure!_

 _When Usopp and I talked about it over a nice videogame with Franky's stolen cola, He said that he wants to be a Captain of a pirate ship too. He's good at using this slingshot ever since we're kids, so he can be my sniper because I'm stronger than him and Captains aren't just strong. They also protect their crew right? Usopp can protect but there's lacking on him._

 _I'll end this letter for today because I'm too tired to write (and Pirate Captain is not supposed to write one!)_

 _From the soon-to-be King of Pirates,_

 _Captain Luffy_

* * *

poyochin: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you like my story... so far XD


	3. Letter 2

**Letter 2**

 _Dear Sabo,_

 _Guess what, Sabo? Today I really have fun with my friends! Even if Ace and I didn't spend a lot of time as of lately… not like when we're still kids but I'm really happy and glad that I have my own friends. It's still makes me sad though, that Ace rarely spend his time with me._

 _Anyways, Sanji had invited Robin and Nami for a picnic in the South of riverside, and Nami invited me. So I invited Usopp, Zoro, Franky and the old musician Brook. Chopper was already invited by Robin so I didn't need to invite him because he's coming. And boy! We have lots of fun and good times!_

 _The foods are delicious too especially the ones that Sanji brought with him. The others had brought some foods too, Nami brought a lot of meats with her; Zoro brought his favorite sakes; Franky brought his favorite por… porchable? fridge with lots of colas; Brook gave Sanji a packed of teabags to make teas for everyone; Chopper brought this dried squids that was good for health; and Robin brought a lot of delicious desserts and Chopper ate a lot of those._

 _Usopp and I didn't bring any so we fished out some fishes in the river. Usopp always fished out the small fishes and it was funny every time he caught those baby fishes. I don't want to tell what I fished though because it was frustrating! Stupid cans and old boots…_

 _Sanji kicked us from fishing the fishes so we end up barbecue-ing the little fishes that Usopp had caught and the meats that Nami brought with her. Sanji made a delicious sauce out of Usopp's seasoning (he always have a lots of seasonings with him for no reason at all but now I know why) Some of Zoro's sake and Franky's cola for the meat. It was really delicious!_

 _While the others are resting after eating: Usopp and Chopper had decided to hunt down the beetles near the forest with me. Sanji and Nami hated it when we came back with an Atlas and Hercules beetles. They even squealed like little girls._

 _Then Hancock and her friends arrived. She and Nami suddenly fought over me… I don't know the reason why they keep shouting to each other. They also claimed that I belong to one of them. I didn't belong to anybody! I belong to myself! It's kinda upsetting that my friends are fighting. But when I saw that Sanji is sulking under the Acorn tree the entire time? I don't know why he's sulking but I found him funny. He's really an interesting guy and hilarious too!_

 _Oh… I noticed that this is already a long letter. Alright! I'm going to end this up. Goodnight Sabo!_

 _Your happy brother and contented,_

 _Luffy_


	4. Letter 3

**Letter 3**

 _Dear Sabo,_

 _Nothing special had happened this morning, except the letters that I had written for you keeps missing. I wonder what happened to it or where it went… Ah! I know! Maybe it went to poop!_

 _But Sabo, do you really received my letters and had read it? I'm so curious to know! Anyways, Dadan is visiting so I won't be alone for the entire day today. She said that she just want to check out if the house is still okay and not ruined by me or Ace. If I didn't know her well, I'm not going to say that she just missed us. Dadan is really a soft-hearted person among men! Isn't she? Shishishishi!_

 _I better go now,_

 _Luffy_


	5. Letter 4

**Letter 4**

 _Dear Sabo?_

 _My letter disappeared again for the fourth time… I know that I'm not really smart but I can guess that you receive it or somebody had received it and had read it. Please return the letters to me if you're not Sabo. It's kinda embarrassing to know that someone has taken my letters for my brother, it's also rude!_

 _Monkey D. Luffy_

* * *

Law stared at the letter for a moment, then to the old mailbox before his gaze goes back to the letter.

" _Monkey D. Luffy… why does his name sounds familiar?"_ Law thought and then he just shrugged it off.

He decided to put back the letters for Sabo inside the old mailbox along with his hand-written apologizing letter for a person named Monkey D. Luffy.

* * *

To Monkey D. Luffy-ya,

I would like to apologize for reading your letters that're intended for your brother, Sabo. It's really my fault for reading those and I feel ashamed for myself for reading such a private letters, I am truly sorry.

Sincerely at fault,

Trafalgar Law


	6. Letter 5

**Letter 5**

 _Dear Law,_

 _Okay, I forgave you because you apologize. And, besides you gave back the letters so we're really okay now. So how did you get my letters? Did the stupid mailman sent it to you? Well, have a nice day!_

 _Luffy_

* * *

Luffy-ya,

That was fast… but if you said so. Then, thank you for forgiving me. I also don't know how I got your letters for your brother in the first place. I just moved in this neighborhood, maybe you're in the same neighborhood as I am and maybe you're right about the mailman shuffling our letters. You too Luffy ya, have a nice day.

T. Law


	7. Letter 6

**Letter 6**

 _Dear Law,_

 _Sorry for writing you a letter. It's just that I'm so bored to death. My friends are busy even if it's summer. Summer is supposed to be a stress-free and happy month. So what do you do for fun and how do you cure your boredom? If like you said that we're in the same neighborhood then let's meet up! You're not busy aren't you? It's summer! C'mon!_

 _Also, belated happy neighbor!_

 _Luffy_

* * *

Luffy-ya,

Aren't you a little too trusting? What if I'm a bad guy? What if I hurt you? Suggesting a meet up to a stranger is pretty dangerous, you know.

You mean welcome to neighborhood, aren't you?

T. Law


	8. Letter 7

**Letter 7**

 _Dear Law,_

 _I know that you're not a bad guy. Because if you are, you won't tell me that you're a bad guy. Also, you're not going to tell me to be careful. Besides, I know that you're a good guy. You gave me back Sabo's letters and you had apologized. Now my yesterday's question, what's your past time to cure your boredom?_

 _Luffy_

 _PS. Let's meet up, I promise that it'll be fun! You know, meeting new friends is fun. It makes me happy!_

* * *

Luffy-ya

Heh! You're a one to judge. Regarding to your previous letters for your brother, I can't suggest you that reading books is my way of curing my boredom since reading makes you sleepy. But for me, reading is interesting because not only it keeps me entertained, but I also gained knowledge about a lot of things.

Do you happen to know the Oval Park near the gates of the subdivision? That place has a lot of benches and maple trees. I noticed that it's a great place, especially in three o'clock in the afternoon. You should check that place out.

T. Law


	9. Letter 8

**Letter 8**

 _Dear Law,_

 _I assumed that when you said in your letter the Oval Park near the gates of the subdivision is our meeting place and that three o'clock in the afternoon is the time place. But today when I got there and waited, and waited, and waited for almost like ages, you never came. Why is that?_

 _A disappointed,_

 _Luffy_

 _PS. I forgave you though because the place is really nice and there's a store that sells delicious ice creams! I never notice that place before, I'm so glad that you noticed it and had told me about it._

* * *

Luffy-ya,

I waited for you too until six o'clock in the evening and it even rained hard, but you are the one who never came. What ice cream store you're talking about? There's no ice cream store in there… it's a barbecue house. Maybe you got in the wrong place since there's a lot of benches and maple trees in there.

Anyways, I better sleep now because I suddenly felt sick.

T. Law


	10. Letter 9

**Letter 9**

 _Dear Law,_

 _Yeah, maybe you're right that I got in a wrong place. Nami said that I have a bad sense of direction just like Zoro's. But let me tell you that Zoro's sense of direction is the worst! When Nami said that the way is north, Zoro will go up. It was funny! Isn't the way to the north is a place where it's the coldest?_

 _Nevermind, let's try again next time and do you feel okay now? I'm sorry that you had gotten sick. Get well soon!_

 _Apologizing,_

 _Luffy_

 _PS. I don't know that it rained hard yesterday night, especially in summer. But it's a little breezy when I walked my way back home._

* * *

Luffy-ya,

The way to the north is not the coldest place… and don't worry about me, it's just a cold. I can manage after all, I'm a doctor. It really rained hard yesterday night. Sometimes there're a few rainfalls that's occurring in summer. Don't you know about it?

Sure, let's try again next time and let's be specific to the place and time. It's a fault in my part too. I hope you have a nice day today.

T. Law

PS. Is your friend Zoro's whole name is Roronoa Zoro and the Nami you mentioned is the one who used to be the famous "Cat Witch" of the Straw Hats?


	11. Letter 10

**Letter 10**

 _Dear Law,_

 _You know Zoro and Nami of College Departments? How did you know about them? Are we really famous? Man! I'm so flattered! I'm the founder of the Straw Hats group by the way and we just established our group last year! Do you study in the same University as I did? Then let's meet up! I'm in a High school Department as of now and in second year going to third year! How about you?_

 _Luffy_

* * *

Luffy-ya,

It seems like we have common friends and I honestly feel suspicious to what you're saying. If I could remember right, the Straw Hats are founded three years ago. And I don't study anymore as I'm already a doctor for a year now. Who are you really, Monkey D. Luffy?

Trafalgar Law


	12. Letter 11

**Letter 11**

 _Dear Mr. Law,_

 _Are you accusing me? I really did establish the Straw Hats last year! Ask Zoro and Nami yourself. If you don't believe me then let me tell you that the first member to join is Zoro, he used to study in this Dojo with cool wooden swords. The second is Nami, we rescued her from that gangster Arlong who keeps asking her the money she have. The third is Usopp, we're best friends since childhood. The fourth member to join is Sanji, he's known as the apprentice in Baratie but he's really the adopted son of the restaurant. Like I said, he's very funny. The fifth to join is Chopper, he's a medical prodigy who used to live in this snowy kingdom with Doctor Hiluluk. We also have Vivi but she left us to study abroad. Then we have Robin, she's really smart and next to Chopper to join. Then Franky, he's adopted by Old man Tom like Ice-guy of Galley-la Company and the last one to join is the old musician Brook, old musician Brook is funny and he keeps asking the ladies to show him their panties!_

 _Now, do I have enough proof? What about you? You said three years? You're the suspicious one!_

 _A frustrated,_

 _Luffy_

* * *

Luffy-ya,

I apologize to my suspicions and let me ask you. What is the year right now? It seems like there's something wrong and I won't tell you until you answer my question. I don't want to tell you my conclusion yet because I may be wrong, my conclusion also sounds crazy. You may not believe me.

T. Law

PS. Somehow I believe you even if you're… never mind, and I'm not accusing you!


	13. Letter 12

**Letter 12**

 _Dear Law,_

 _Are you stupid? It's 2013 and it's a boring summer. I forgave you for the things that you had said in your previous letter that offended me. I'm sorry too, and what are you talking about? I want to know._

 _Luffy_

* * *

Luffy-ya,

I apologize that I had offended you and also for my rudeness. It seems like there's a year difference between us. With you, it's 2013 but with mine, it's 2015. Isn't that sounds so crazy? I think I'm going insane! We're writing to each other in different timelines and I don't know how, but it's a magnificent thing and feeling to write to someone from the past.

T. Law

PS. Do you find me crazy for thinking the possible things that're happening to us?


	14. Letter 13

**Letter 13**

 _Dear Law,_

 _You're from the future?! Awesome! I am writing to someone from the future! Is there a flying car in your time? What about a vending meat machines? Did someone have invented it? That would be so cool! But it's sad though because there wouldn't be any meet up for us since you live in the future._

 _But I'm still happy that I have a friend from the future!_

 _Luffy_

* * *

Luffy-ya,

Yes I am from the future but no, there's no flying car in my year. There're also no vending meat machines because that would be too ridiculous. The meat will spoil in the machine except if the meat that you're talking about is the jerky meat.

I'm glad that I have a… friend from the past, Luffy-ya.

Law

PS. We could still have a meet up in the same place but for you, you have to wait for two years, can you do that?


	15. Letter 14

**Letter 14**

 _Dear Law,_

 _Really? We can still have a meet up? But two years is a really long time. Can't I meet you right now and then we will become friends? That would be a great idea isn't it? And I think that it's not the mailman's fault that you received my letter. I think it's my mailbox! It's doing something mystery! I'm so awesome! I created a time machine …but for letters. That's a little bit disappointing. Anyways, do you agree that I will meet you right now? I mean in my year? C'mon! We will be friends! That's a wonderful thing, isn't it?_

 _Excited to meet you,_

 _Luffy_

 _PS. I wonder what you look-like? Are you a hairy guy or bald? That would be funny!_

* * *

Luffy-ya,

I'm not a hairy guy or bald and it wasn't funny! I don't agree on meeting you in your year because my life is messed up two years ago, I don't want you to get involve. It's dangerous. So don't ever try to meet me, Luffy-ya. I'm serious.

Your mailbox… Now, that's interesting…

T. Law


	16. Letter 15

**Letter 15**

 _Dear Law,_

 _So I asked Nami who's Trafalgar Law and then she showed me a very tall guy with white spotted hat and it looks so fluffy! You're not bald but you have hairs in your chin and cheeks? Dunno what it's called… But still you look awesome! Also, you have these two cool earrings, pierced in your both ears. Before you react, Please listen to me… I mean read my explanation first. I'm really curious to know what my friend looks like, so I went to see you. Besides, you didn't tell me that "I can't see you" but just "don't meet you"._

 _I'm not disappointed because you're really good-looking. You look like a Desert Prince in that sissy animated movie but you're so skinny. Eat lots of meats and sleep well! I noticed the dark circles under your eye. It can't be a mascuerade since men don't wear make-ups… except for Basil Hawkins. He's your friend, right?_

 _Luffy_

 _PS. You're friends with Eustass Kidd, too? I'm sorry but Nami said he's annoying. He keeps on hitting to my friend, Nami. She said that his name on her phone is Eustass-hole. He keeps on texting her, hey sexy with a smiley face._

* * *

Luffy-ya,

I'm not really offended for what you guys think of Eustass-ya, he's really an asshole after all and most of the times he can be really annoying. He had a thing to red-heads and Nami happened to be one, plus her body is really sexy, So I apologized for Eustass-ya's rudeness to your friend even if it's two years ago. Eustass-ya is married now to his work so there wouldn't be red-headed women that would be annoyed by Eustass-ya.

I'm not mad but I'm just worried about your safety. It's not like I don't want to meet you and be friends with you but my life two years ago is not what it looks like as you can see. I'm a dangerous person two years ago so stay away.

T. Law

PS. I'm serious Luffy-ya, don't get involve.


	17. Letter 16

**Letter 16**

 _Dear Law,_

 _Hey Law, how about we meet up on the first day of autumn, in your present time and two years in mine? I heard that the first fall of the leaves in that maple trees place are very pretty! Usopp said that he used to sneak inside the subdivision just to draw the view. What about it? Do you agree? If you do, then I have a week and two years to wait. Summer break is about to end and I'm going to be a third year high school!_

 _Luffy_

* * *

Luffy-ya,

That would be a great idea! See you in a week? Good luck in your third year too. I remember when I used to be one it was tough, especially the projects and home works. The teachers won't be easy on you since you're graduating soon.

Law


	18. Letter 17

**Letter 17**

 _Dear Law,_

 _I have a biggest regret in my whole life! I lost a plate of delicious meats! It was horrible! Wouldn't it be good to go back to past and get what you have lost? Hey, Law? Do you lost something in the past and you wish to get it back? If you did, I know how you feel._

 _With regretful feelings and sad,_

 _Luffy_

 _PS. Do you happen to lose an important thing and you want it back? If you do, then tell me! I can get it for you._

* * *

Luffy-ya,

Forget the plate of delicious meats that you had lost. When we meet up in six days then I'll treat you in an all-you-can-eat buffet of meats. Are your offer for real? Then can you please find my scalpel? I don't know where I have lost it. It was a really an important scalpel for me since Cora-san had gave it to me on my Thirteenth birthday and unfortunately I lost it.

Law

PS. If I remember correctly, I lost my scalpel tomorrow in your year.


	19. Letter 18

**Letter 18**

 _Dear Law,_

 _Luffy would like to report to you about his "Search for the lost scalpel of Trafalgar Law". So I asked Robin if she knew where you are today. She told me that you and your friends always meet in the Convenience store near the University. I wonder what you guys do in summer, is it fun? –Going back to my report, when I came to the Convenience store. I saw you reading a book near this large window glass. You're with Eustass Kidd, Killer, Basil Hawkins and Jewelry Bonney. It looks like you guys are waiting for your friends._

 _They noticed me but you don't, it's a little bit sad you know? Anyways, Kidd and Bonney asked me and teased me! Kidd was like:_

" _Hey preppy, what's a kid like you doing in this place?"_

 _He calls me preppy because I'm in high school… is it my fault that you guys are in College and I'm still in High school?! It wasn't my fault! I'm just seventeen! And let me tell you guys that I'm graduating soon! I ignored him and grab a lot of junk food and meat jerky, after I pay for it, I sit down near you. It was awkward though, even if you're my friend. You're like a stranger._

 _Then after a long hour and empty wrappers of meat jerky later, X Drake and Scratchmen Apoo came. When they came you guys immediately left. I saw your scalpel near the coffee-in-can you used to drink earlier. So I grabbed it and followed you guys. You know it's boring to follow you guys, you guys walked and walked for so long and I even thought that you guys want me lost._

 _I did get lost but I think I'm lucky to find my way back! So I decided to give you back your scalpel along with my letter. Do you receive it safely?_

 _Luffy_

 _PS. I followed you guys because I want to give you back your scalpel._

* * *

Luffy-ya,

Are you crazy?! Why did you follow us?! Do you want to… forget it, it happened two years ago and it's not like I can change it. I'm glad that you got lost and you're safe. Anyways, thank you for the scalpel and I received it safely and it still looks the same like the last time I saw it. Thank you very much.

I also apologize for Eustass-ya's attitude, we're really cocky during that time of our life but we learned from our past.

With most sincerely thanks,

Law


	20. Letter 19

**Letter 19**

 _Dear Law,_

 _I plan to open the attic and decorate it as my secret base, so I asked Usopp to come over and help me. He said that we need the chain-saw because the door is really tough to open. When we borrowed Franky's chain-saw and then opened the attic door? We accidentally destroyed the hand railing of the upper stairs. It was awful… I hope my brother Ace didn't notice it. I don't want any scolding from him._

 _Busy and Base Captain,_

 _Luffy_

 _PS. I accidentally spilled the paint in the attic doorway, Usopp and I tried to scrub it as hard as we can but we can't get it off. I'm really getting a scolding from Ace…_

* * *

Luffy-ya,

Do you happen to live in the Fuschia Street, Block 5? If you did I live there now. Really, in your house, I guess because there's no way that it's a pure coincidence that I fell from that upper stairs in the attic because of an awfully destroyed hand railing. I saw the spilled paint in the doorway too, that's a tough paint you guys used.

Law

PS. I'm wondering right now what might happened to you two years ago? Why you guys moved out? This place is really nice.


	21. Letter 20

**Letter 20**

 _Dear Law,_

 _What are you talking about? We moved out? Hmm… I don't know why maybe I will find out soon but from the looks of it, Ace wouldn't want to move out. He's a little bit clingy to this place even if he didn't spend a lot of times at home._

 _So you live in our house? Awesome! Hey! Is my carving in the kitchen doorframe still there? I carved it with a spoon while waiting for Ace to finish cooking our dinner. He yelled at me that time and told me to stop digging the wooden doorframe with a spoon. He's too cranky from his lack of sleep and while we're eating our dinner, he suddenly fell asleep. He's so funny! I get to eat his dinner because he's sleeping._

 _Oh I remember! If you decided to put your books in the middle shelves in the living room, then don't! I used to climb on those shelves that I broke the middle part. Ace puts his books there and it all fell to his head that he ended up falling asleep, I panicked when that happened._

 _Be careful because there's a lot of things that I destroyed, you'll end up injured like Ace._

 _Luffy_

 _PS. I'll be more careful knowing that you're gonna live in our house two years later._

* * *

Luffy-ya,

From the looks of all the things you destroyed in this house, I can guess that you're such a hyper teen. Before you reminded me, I already injured myself in that specific shelf in the living room that you're talking about. The carving in the kitchen doorframe is just a long vertical line. It's not pretty at all and I thought that the previous owner of the house use to have a naughty child and did that. But it's just you…

Thanks, but please tell me beforehand what you just destroyed so that I can avoid those places and fix it.

With most sincerely,

Law


	22. Letter 21

**Letter 21**

 _Dear Law,_

 _I'm so excited to meet you even if I need to wait for two years. It's great for you huh? That you'll just have to wait for tomorrow but me? I'm still going to wait for two years to finally meet you. It's so depressing that you're just near but I can't talk to you. It's just like you're Ace. You're so near but I can't spend my time with you._

 _I do have a lot of friends but I'm really lonely. My friends have their own lives. They are busy to prepare for their futures but me? I need to find my life and what I really want to do in the future. Because believe it or not, I still don't have one. They think that I'm just a happy-go-lucky guy and didn't care at all but I do care, I still can't find what I have to do… I still don't know._

 _Do you have this kind of problem when you're still in High school? I guess not because you're all so smiley with your friends._

 _I'm being gloomy here and I don't want to be that kind of burden friend to his friends._

 _See you in two years,_

 _Luffy_

* * *

Luffy-ya,

I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings. It's just that I can't really talk to you or be friends with you in that time. Like I said from my previous letters that I am a dangerous person, I don't want you to get involve. Plus Luffy-ya, you can't trust what you see just because I'm too smiley. I admit that being with my friends makes me happy but that was two years ago, if you see me now you'll think that I am a different person from the Trafalgar Law that you can see in your time.

A lot of things had happened to me. I lost the precious people in my life and it was my fault. I still hate myself for that until now but I need to make peace with them in order to move forward. My situation is still dangerous but it's lesser than two years ago.

Cheer up, see you tomorrow

Law


	23. Letter 22

Luffy-ya,

It's really a beautiful place especially the falling of the leaves in the maple trees. The street vendors and sweepers are annoyed though because of the falling leaves that they keep sweeping. I wished that you're with me to see it. I can bet that you will find it funny. You know that I waited for you for almost five hours but you never come. Do you forget our meeting today? What happened to you in those two years? Are you okay? While I'm waiting for you, I'm really worried and those questions ran through my mind.

Please Luffy-ya, don't forget our meeting.

Law


	24. Letter 23

_Dear Law,_

 _How's our meeting? Do I grow up? What happened? I bet that we have a lot of fun! Tell me what happened, I'm excited to know!_

 _Luffy_

 _PS. Sorry that I didn't send you my letter, I had a fever yesterday and Ace didn't let me to stand up except if I'm going to pee and poop. He's too worried like a mother hen! But I'm happy that he's with me. I wish that I have a fever everyday so that Ace can stay and take care of me. I know that's childish but I just missed my brother._

 _What do you mean that I didn't meet with you in two years? That's odd. I won't miss our meeting! I'm so excited to meet you and be friends with you in person! How will I forget that?_


	25. Letter 24

_Dear Law,_

 _Are you still mad that I didn't make it to our meet up? Hey! I don't know what happened! How would I know that? But I'm going to apologize if I made you sad. But please, answer my letter._

 _I'm really sorry,_

 _Luffy_


	26. Letter 25

_Dear Law,_

 _I see that you're really mad for not answering my three letters, straight! What happened to you? Are you still alive in the future? Man, I didn't know you'll be depressed for not meeting me._

 _Luffy_


	27. Letter 26

_Dear Law,_

 _I'm really sorry that I didn't made it to our meeting but please don't be mad at me. I don't know what happened to me but I know for sure that I won't forget our meeting in two years. Please answer my letter, I'm really, really, really, really sorry. You're still my friend? Aren't you?_

 _Your apologizing friend,_

 _Luffy_

 _PS. It's been four days. What happened to you? I'm really sorry._

* * *

Luffy-ya,

I'm sorry for not answering your letters. I'm not mad at you or what. It's just that I'm under a depression especially the death anniversary of my friends is coming this Saturday and there's a lot of reason why I can't reply to your letters. I don't want to selfishly ask you to save them. I'm so tempted to ask you that I didn't reply to your letters. You know how much I keep telling you to don't get involve in my life. I really don't want you to get involve especially for what's going to happen in that day. I don't even want to change the past but it really hurts me because it's my fault that they're dead.

If I'm not that proud of myself and my skills then they wouldn't die. I know that people normally die but it's not their time to die that day. They're such an idiot for trusting a foolish guy like me.

Luffy-ya, I don't want to be selfish but please... help me… help me from this pain… I'm so lonely without them...


	28. Final Letter

_Dear Law,_

 _I saw you and your friends today. You guys are so happy and you are so smiley. I think you can challenge me for who has the largest grin ever! Always remember that you still have friends around you. You will smile again if you can't do it in the future. I don't want that smile on your face to disappear just because you're lonely. I can't imagine that smile vanishing in you. It was the most awesome smile that I've ever seen in my life…_

 _See you tomorrow,_

 _Luffy_

* * *

"Trafalgar! Get off your ass from that bed and stop being dramatic like a bitch after a useless break up." Kidd shouted, frustrated to his friend as he pulled the blanket around Law.

"It's been two years! I already moved on and it wasn't your fault." Kidd added as he threw away the blanket in the wall of Law's room. "We're all idiots for challenging those geezers."

Law sit up and lean in the headboard, sighing. "It's easy for you to say because it's not your fault."

"You don't know that they have guns, so why is it your fault?"

"It was my fault! Eustass-ya stop telling me it wasn't!"

"Then what about me? After you attacked, I ordered the others to attack!"

"If I didn't attacked them without a plan in the first place then they wouldn't had shoot us. I can prevent them from doing so!"

"You attacked them without a plan because you protected Bonney! You just protected her after they had punched her in the face!" Kidd shouted to his friend, he can't stand Law's self-hatred anymore. All Kidd wants is for Law to straighten up his mind and to stop hurting himself. "If you hadn't attacked them first, I would do it. I bet that Hawkins, Drake, Killer or Apoo are ready to attack them too. Because it's Bonney! She's our Bonney even if she's being an annoying bitch sometimes."

"This issue is endless you know? Here." Law unemotionally said as he handed Kidd a small piece of paper.

"What is this?" Kidd asked, narrowing his eyebrow-less eyebrows.

"It's from the geezers, Capone and Urouge." Law simply informed Kidd, "They want us back despite killing our friends."

Upon hearing Law, Kidd started to get mad and shouted angrily. "Are they bullshitting us?! Why the fuck did they send you this? When did they send this note?"

"Four days ago," Law nonchalantly replied to an angered Kidd, "I received a note like that last month, too. It was before I moved in this house."

"You moved because of this?" Kidd slowly asked. It's obvious that he's keeping his temper and Law just nodded as an answer.

"Fuckshit!" Kidd burst his anger again, "Did those two shitty geezers doesn't have a single bit of remorse?! Our friends died because they killed them and they're asking us to go back?! Bullshit!"

As Kidd keep shouting angry curses, Law stands up and go to the bathroom to take a bath. He's going to overwork himself today like last year. He will overwork himself so that he can find a reason why he can't make it to his friends' death anniversary. He didn't want to face his friends in their tombs tomorrow. He can't just face them… alive and kicking.

"Where are you going?" Kidd asked him, panicking.

"Work." was all Law's short reply.

* * *

Lunch break had come and everybody who can eat their lunch and not that busy had gone to the Cafeteria. Well, except for Law. He decided to just settle himself with a cold coffee-in-can and a packed of tuna-mayo rice balls from the vending machine. He can't eat a proper meal for lunch because today is his friends' death anniversary.

While Law is on his way back to his office, He saw Nurse Nami and Doctor Chopper with a long-nosed guy and somehow, he remembered Luffy.

"Chopper don't be depressed like that, Luffy wouldn't like it if you're still depress until now." Law overheard the long-nosed guy said to Doctor Chopper.

"But it's Ace! I can't save Ace!" Doctor Chopper's eyes started to swell in tears. "I disappoint Luffy! I think I can't face him for today!"

"Chopper…" Nami said softly as she smiled sweetly and caressed the doctor's brown hair. "You did your best to save Ace but he gave up, remember? Luffy is happy too, I'm sure of that. Who wouldn't be happy if you're finally with your idiotic brother?"

"…who sets up the house on fire," the long-nosed guy softly added while shaking his head.

Law stopped his tracks as he narrowed his eyes when he heard what Nami had said to Doctor Chopper. There's something wrong…

"What happened to Luffy?" Law suddenly interrupted the trio.

"Luffy? You know Luffy?" the long-nosed guy suspiciously asked Law.

Law slightly parted his mouth. He didn't know how to answer the long-nosed guy. He knows Luffy but not personally.

"S-Somehow, you can say that I knew him." Law answered not surely, "So what happened to him?"

Nami stared at Law for a while before she crossed her arms. Doctor Chopper is sobbing now.

"Don't you know it? Everybody who knew Luffy knows what happened to him." Nami answered him bitterly and she suddenly glared at Law while tears are forming in her eyes.

Law suddenly felt weird as guilt ran through him. It was like he did something wrong but he didn't know yet what it is. It wasn't like what he used to feel for his friends for the last two years since their death. This weird feeling is unusually strong and Law believe that the guilt he feels for his friends the last two years is nothing compared to this weird feeling.

"If I remember correctly, you're there too! That idiot! For all the streets, for all the places he can go…" Nami murmured and tears fell from her cheeks, she had to look away from Law.

Silence filled the hallway where the four stand. Law is left with an unanswered question. Doctor Chopper is still sobbing and Nami is now crying. The long-nosed guy is the one who decided to answer his question and break the silence.

"Luffy had died two years ago, this same day. My best friend was accidentally shot while passing by in a street to meet us up." He grimly answered Law, "It was so painful you know? That the last call that we received from him is like he knows that he will die on his way."

Law can't feel his muscles. He suddenly felt numb all over his body that he can't move. _Luffy-ya died…_

"Did Robin and Koala already come?" someone asked the trio from Law's back.

Law tried his best to move to see who's talking from his back. He saw a blonde man with bandage from his left head. He remembered that he was the one who patched up the burns of this man, almost four weeks ago.

"Not yet, stop being impatient! You're just like your brothers, Sabo!"

"Is that so, Usopp?"

"You're really like Ace!"

"Man… they're really slow."

"Stop ignoring me like Luffy used to!"

"Sorry if I remind you guys of my brothers."

"You're still ignoring me!"

Usopp… Sabo… Ace…

Law thanked Usopp and the two, Nurse Nami and Doctor Chopper. Law even thanked Sabo before he left. While trying his best to walk away from them, Law unexpectedly remembered what had happened that day.

When Capone punched Bonney right in her face, it angered him for what they've done to her and he attacked Urouge. Kidd ordered the others to attack Capone's men to get revenge but before they could attack them, the geezer flaunted a pistol and aimed at them. Drake shouted at their friends to run when he saw the pistol but while running away he was shot, their friends was shot while running. Kidd was shot in the shoulder too but Law didn't, he didn't receive any bullet from the geezer. From the corner of his mind he saw a lanky teenager with a blurred face but he can see the grin on his face. Of course, the teenager is grinning at him while lying in the ground where Law used to stand, blood flows from the teenager's head.

 _It was really his fault…_

 _Luffy-ya…_ _No! Don't go in there!_

Was the only thing that ran through Law's mind, he run as fast as he left his post and snatched the pen and a paper that he first saw, which is the one that Bepo held. Both Penguin and Shachi saw him running and shouted at him to come back. He ignored the two because right now, Law feels that Luffy is more important. His friends that he always miss so much, their death that was his fault… somehow he forgot about them and all he thinks is a friend that he never met personally.

 _Luffy-ya…_

When Law got in his car, he drove his way back home immediately. Unfortunately while in the main road there's an accident that happened and he's stuck in a freaking traffic. He wished that Luffy's idea of flying cars in 2015 really happened because right now he wanted his car to fly and take him home.

While stuck and waiting in the traffic jam, Law take out the paper and pen inside his pocket. He then started to write a letter for Luffy in a messed up writing because he's really panicking.

After writing the letter, still stuck in a traffic jam, Adrenaline rushed in Law and he impulsively takes off the car keys from the engine keyhole. After doing so, he got out of his car and locked it before he started to run fast.

He's panting but he didn't stop running. He needs to deliver the letter to Luffy. It's only a way for Luffy to live. Luffy needs to live.

Law's eyes felt so warm and his sight suddenly blurred while running. He's really selfish and because of that, Luffy is going to die. He won't let him die and if he's not too late, the only wish that Law wants is that for the Heavens to hear him out. That Luffy can't die. Luffy was not the one who's supposed to die that day. The bullet that killed Luffy is not for him. It's not intended for Luffy but the bullet is for Law. He was the one who's supposed to die that day. Not Luffy. It was his fault… and if the only way to save Luffy is for Law to die? Law accept it whole fucking heartedly.

 _Please Luffy-ya, don't go in there… don't… just please… don't… I beg you…_


	29. Epilogue

**A/n: Thank you for the reviews, favorites and followed that I have received from this story. Sadly, this is the ending. I hope that you guys enjoyed reading... I'm going to write a better story next time!**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Twenty-six years old and a successful surgeon, Trafalgar Law is drinking his hot black coffee while looking outside his office window that raining afternoon. He didn't expect that it will rain today but he thought that the rain will stop eventually.

As he is about to finish his coffee, his alarm rings and he knows what it means. He's needed at the Emergency Room. Law puts down the unfinished coffee in his mug on his desk and leave his office room. Law's medical assistant, Bepo immediately come to him, to tell him about the patient assigned to them inside the Emergency Room.

"Patient 324, we just need to patch him up because of the degree burns on several parts of his body." Bepo told Law as they walk their way to the Emergency Room.

"I thought that Doctor Chopper-ya's medical team was assigned to the Patients 320 up to 330?" Law raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

"Y-Yes, they are… Sorry!" Bepo apologized and Law rolled his eyes. "But their hands are full at the moment. Patient 325 is in a critical situation, Doctor Chopper and some Doctors and Nurses from his team are personally operating the patient inside the Operation Room."

Bepo is really worried, Law can tell.

"Besides, Shachi and Penguin are already there because they need our medical team's help."

Law didn't speak anymore as they walk, nearing the Emergency Room.

"Sorry!" Bepo apologized again.

When they arrived at the Emergency Room, they were greeted by Shachi and Penguin who are tending to the other injured patients.

When Law saw his assigned patient's condition, he shook his head and quickly ordered Bepo what to do. He's a-hundred percent sure that those burns will definitely leave a permanent scarring on his patient's skin, probably for the rest of his life.

"These burns will definitely leave a permanent scar." Law muttered under his breath as he assessed the burns while he finished patching up the patient's burns. "Be sure to tell the nurses what we had assessed to this patient. Also, tell them that I recommend an ointment for the burns to heal them well and prevent it from rashes."

Bepo nodded while helping him to bandage up the patient's left sides, especially the face. When they stabilize the patient that they were assigned to, they quickly leave the Emergency Room.

Law and Bepo needs to rest for a while. Because Law knows that he will have his exhausting daily rounds in a half hour. Both had part their ways in the Nurse station. Bepo needs to give the assessment of Patient 324 to the nurses and Law will just go back to his office.

While walking his way back, Law noticed a hospital bed coming from an Operation Room. He saw the patient's half body is covered in a white cloth and the torso is bandaged. Law already know what happened inside, it was immediately confirmed when a relief and happy Doctor Chopper came out of the room, next.

"Congratulations Chopper! You're really one of the greatest doctors around, I'm sure Luffy will be happy that you save his brother." Nami congratulates the Doctor and her cheeks flushed when she mentioned the name "Luffy".

Chopper blushed too but from the compliments from his assistant, "Shut up! Calling me one of the greatest doctors around doesn't even make me happy, jerk!"

Nurse Nami laughed at Doctor Chopper. Law's forehead dropped a sweat while looking at the happy Doctor Chopper while Nurse Nami continually praise and compliment the doctor. Some nurses coming next to them, pulled the hospital bed to a Private room.

When Law passed by the happy doctor and the nurse, "Congratulations to your successful Operation, Doctor Chopper-ya"

Doctor Chopper grinned happily that he can't even speak a word to Law.

"I hope that the kid in the lobby earlier that keeps bugging us is okay now. He's really worried for his brothers, glad that both brothers are safe." One of the nurses that're pulling the hospital bed whispered to another.

"But they're idiots for setting their kitchen on fire."

"But they're still handsome brothers."

Law stopped walking. He just stared at the hospital bed where a raven haired boy lay asleep.

 _"What worse could have happened in that "kitchen fire" incident?"_ Law thought before he shook his head – Bonney-ya and Eustass-ya could do a better accident than that! – and looked at his wrist watch. Twenty minutes left before his daily rounds.

"Law" someone yelled his name from behind.

Law was startled at the sudden yelling of a messy raven haired boy with a wide grin that came to him. He frowned at the boy suspiciously because the boy is acting like he knows Law well.

"What's with the look?" the boy said and crossed his arms, pouting. Then he suddenly looked like he remembered something important. "Oh! I forgot, I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Do you wanna hear something crazy?"

Law raised his eyebrow while looking at the boy with interest.

"Crazy?" Law mumbled.

"Yup!" the boy, Luffy joyfully said while swinging his arms excitedly.

Law smirked and then tilted his head while staring down at the boy with mild interest.

"What is it?"

"Do you know that you can write to someone from the future? Because I did! Two years ago, I built this awesome mailbox because I was lonely and bored. Then I decided to send a letters for my brother, Sabo. Though, Sabo never received it but it was okay since he came back last year. Do you know that someone had received and had read my letters for my brother? Isn't that rude?" Luffy told Law while huffing before he grinned.

Law crossed his arms as he keeps listening to Luffy's ridiculous and indeed crazy story. Law thought if listening to the boy is worthy of his precious time. But he's so interested in the boy's story, he didn't know why.

"But then that's where I started to write to someone from the future. Do you wanna know who it is?" Luffy said while impatiently waiting for Law's answer.

"Who is it?" Law asked while staring at Luffy's expression, it's quite entertaining.

The boy suddenly scratched his nape and puts his hand inside his pants' pocket. Law waited patiently for the boy's answer but instead, Luffy handed him a paper (and from the looks of the paper, it's quite old because of the almost yellow sides).

"What's this?" Law asked looked at Luffy, and then to the paper before looking back to the boy again.

"It was the last letter that I got from the person who I used to write and he's the "someone from the future." Luffy sheepishly answered him.

Law looked at the letter curiously and to Luffy. His right hand slowly grabbed the paper from Luffy's hand. Then he opened the letter and his eyes widened when he saw the hand writing. It was messy but he recognized who wrote it.

"He saved my life, so I save his life too. You know, I don't want my friend to die. I just want him to be happy!" Luffy whispered shyly.

And with his wide shocked eyes, Law looked at Luffy who nodded at him while looking back at him, before Law looked back at the letter and read it.

* * *

 _Luffy-ya,_

 _I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! If you happen to receive this letter then please don't go where I am and forget what I asked you to do for me. Don't help me! Don't save my friends! I'm really sorry! It was my fault so please listen to me! You will die if you go there! The bullet that you will receive is a bullet that was for me… I'm sorry for being selfish. I'm sorry that I get you involved in my life. Please don't die! I know that it wasn't my fault that my friends died that day two years ago but it's my fault that you had died._

 _*insert smudged ink and tears stain in some part of the letter*_

 _It's so painful to think that a worthless person like me was protected by you from that incident. You shouldn't have protected me, you shouldn't have died. I'm the one who should've died that day, not you. So please Luffy-ya, don't die for me… Please… Don't protect me because I would rather receive that bullet than you getting killed because you protected me. You're not supposed to die that day, I am… with my friends. Please… I beg you… Stay alive… Don't go in there…_

 _Your friend,_

 _Law_

 _PS. I think that this is my last letter for you. I'm sorry that I cannot meet you in two years. I was the one who failed to meet you, not you. Take care, Luffy-ya. You're such a great friend. If I ever been reborn after I died. I want to meet you again and then let's be real friends._

* * *

Law is shaking uncontrollably. His legs feels numb and he can't even think right after reading his somewhat, own hand written letter for this boy, Luffy.

"You…" Law chocked his words, he can't open his lips right and he can't find his voice.

"Shishishishi! You're so dramatic, Law. You know that it's too simple that you can just ask me to call the police and arrest those bad guys."

Law's lips slightly parted, he's still shocked at the boy.

 _"Damn… that was so uncool!"_ Law thought while narrowing his eyebrows.

Why did that "Trafalgar Law", who wrote the letter is so emotional? He wasn't emotional like this… no. Law is not emotional, no… not at all.

"Now, I know why you told me that your life is dangerous two years ago. You're not just in a group but in a gang! You're so awesome!" Luffy exclaimed and laughed heartily.

Law smiled while looking at the boy. Luffy didn't just save him back then but his friends too. Somehow, he believed that this idiot saved him and his friends back then, the proof? He remembered that the Police officers came and arrested them. His father had grounded him for a month and he's in College, believe it or not, He's grounded in College! He wasn't a freaking preppy, as Eustass-ya called the high school-ers.

"So how did you get in an accident?" Law asked when he finally found his voice. "You seem all right, not like your brother."

"I'm all right because Sabo protected me from the explosion. Ace is an idiot, falling asleep whole cooking and creating a grease fire… and then waking up, throwing a glass of water at the fire."

'Idiots…"


End file.
